One Day With You
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: SasuSaku/"Hum, baiklah, tapi sepertinya kau tersesat. Kau tak punya pemandu wisata?"/Sasuke akui, pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan berbagai bentuk layang-layang menghiasi kanvas tak bertepi itu memang terlihat menarik./AU, OOC./RnR?


"Kyaa... Sasukeee!" jeritan segerombolan gadis itu benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Poster ukuran jumbo, spanduk, dan segala macam peralatan entah apa yang mereka bawa, yang jelas bandara menjadi penuh karena kehadiran mereka. Berterima kasihlah pada Uchiha Sasuke, penyebab semua keriuhan gadis-gadis ini. Seperti sedang menanti seorang superhero saja. Bahkan petugas bandara pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Peringatan nampaknya tak cukup untuk membuat gadis-gadis itu untuk sekedar mengecilkan suaranya.

Sementara sang objek melangkah tenang, keluar lewat pintu belakang bandara. Penyamarannya nampaknya berhasil, sebuah topi menutupi rambutnya dan syal yang hampir melilit leher dan sebagian wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**One Day With You**

**©2011**

**.**

**Inspired: Sebuah Blog ttg Fanfic Korea.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, Keanehan latar tempat, etc.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Apa? Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa? Aku gak kenal dia," seorang gadis berambut soft pink tak mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. Ia masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka, walau hatinya sebenarnya sudah memberontak, ia ingin sekali menikmati hari cerah ini di luar dengan sepedanya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.<p>

"Ahh... kenapa kau kamu nggak kenal, Sakura-chan? Kita kan orang Jepang, dan dia sangat terkenal di Asia. Kemana saja sih dirimu?" gadis blonde di sebelahnya menghela napas keras, ia berbaring di kasur sahabatnya sambil memeluk sebuah teddy bear besar berwarna pink.

"Aku disini, dan aku sama sekali nggak tahu menahu tentang artis Jepang." Gadis itu menyahut acuh, ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Giliranmu Ino, tugasku sudah selesai," ia meletakkan laptopnya di depan temannya itu, kemudian bangun dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Mengetik selama hampir dua jam benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenaga.

"Huh, dasar! Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya Randy Pangalila saja sih! Apa bagusnya dia sih?" Ino memfokuskan pandangan pada laptop di depannya, melanjutkan kerja kelompok mereka.

Sakura langsung tersenyum begitu nama Randy di sebut. Mendadak ia bersemangat, seakan-akan tenaganya baru diisi ulang. "Tentu saja, aku kan memang penggemar Randy. Aahh Randy... tampannya dirimu..." Sakura memejamkan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda. Mengendap-endap, ia berjalan menuju balkon, dan hupp! Ia melompat dari lantai satu itu. Ia memang sengaja meminta kamar di lantai bawah, dan bisa melakukan hal ini sewaktu-waktu, saat keadaan genting seperti ini.

Saatnya untuk jalan-jalan dan membiarkan Miss Yamanaka itu mengerjakan sisa tugas mereka!

.

.

.

Taman menjadi tujuan utama Sakura. Bukan—bukan taman kota yang ramai dan berisik itu, tapi sebuah taman kecil yang tak begitu jauh, yang menjadi favoritnya. Sebenarnya taman itu hampir saja diubah menjadi sebuah rumah, tapi sayangnya pemilik taman tak mengizinkan untuk mengubah taman kecil itu. Pemiliknya meninggal beberapa tahun kemudian, tanpa mewariskan taman itu pada siapapun. Taman itu terbengkalai, namun uniknya segala tanaman liar yang bercampur dengan bunga-bungaan dan tanaman hias menjadikan taman itu terlihat lebih alami.

Sakura mendesah lega saat mendapati taman itu kosong, tapi itu bukan hal yang baru—taman itu hampir selalu kosong. Ia berjalan menuju ayunan yang berada di tengah taman, tiang ayunan itu sudah berkarat dan sulur-sulur tanaman menjalarinya. Namun Sakura menyukai itu, ia merasakan kedamaian saat berada di tempat sepi seperti ini. Dipejamkannya matanya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Sayangnya kedamaian itu tak bertahan lama, ia kembali membuka matanya saat didengarnya suara gemerisik dedaunan. Tak ada angin di musim panas seperti ini, dan instingnya mengatakan ada orang yang menuju kesini.

"Siapa?" ia bertanya dengan nada rendah, matanya mengawasi siapapun itu.

"Ouch!"

Sakura bangkit dari ayunan yang didudukinya, melangkah mendekati asal suara.

"_Shit_!"

Ia mendengar seseorang yang mengumpat, dan itu meyakinkannya kalau suara itu berasal dari seorang manusia. Dan ia menemukan sesosok tubuh sedang memegang jari tengahnya yang sepertinya tertusuk duri. Pakaiannya sangat mencurigakan, celana jeans panjang, sepatu sneakers, dan sweater tebal menutupi badannya. Seakan belum cukup, ia memakai syal yang melilit leher dan sebagian wajahnya, dan sebuah topi hitam yang menutupi rambutnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati—bagaimanapun orang di depannya asing baginya.

Orang itu mendongak, menampilkan sepasang obisidian yang tajam. "_What is your meaning_?"

"Hah? Kamu nggak ngerti sama bahasaku?" Sakura masih bertanya dalam bahasa Indonesia, matanya mengerjap bingung. Orang ini... bukan berasal dari Indonesia?

"_I don't understand_," orang asing itu menjawab, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tertusuk duri.

Sakura menghela napas sedikit kesal, merutuki kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya yang payah. Dia hanya bisa bicara sedikit jika dalam bahasa Inggris. "_Are you... okay_?" ia akhirnya bertanya terbata.

"_Yeah, I am fine_," orang itu menyahut, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman itu. "_Where am I_?" ia bertanya dengan lancar, tak ada tanda-tanda logat apapun dalam suaranya.

"Umm..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya orang asing ini tersesat, dan ia sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan lokasinya dalam bahasa Inggris. "_I can't speak English,"_ ia mengaku, wajahnya bersemu karena malu.

"_Can you speak Japanese_?" orang itu bertanya, ragu. Ia tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia, dan gadis itu tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Menyulitkan sekali jika ternyata gadis itu juga tak bisa bahasa Jepang (karena jika dilihat dari wajahnya dan rambut berwarna pink, Sasuke yakin ia bukanlah orang Indonesia asli).

Emerald Sakura membesar, dia orang Jepang? "Umm... _yeah, I can_." Jawabnya, berdoa mudah-mudahan ia masih mengingat semua pelajaran bahasa Jepang dari ibunya. Sakura memang orang Jepang, namun ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Indonesia. Hanya pada ibunya ia berbicara bahasa Jepang, karena ayahnya sendiri berasal dari Australia. "Namamu?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Sasuke," ia menyahut, nadanya datar, namun ada kelegaan dalam suara itu. Setidaknya ia tidak tersesat di taman kecil ini, bersama seorang gadis yang tidak mengenal dirinya, jadi ia tak perlu pergi ke keramaian dengan resiko penyamarannya akan terbongkar. Tunggu—tidak mengenal dirinya? Bagaimana bisa? "Kau tak mengenalku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kamu siapa? Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu?" ia bertanya dengan campuran bahasa Indonesia-Jepang.

Jadi gadis ini benar-benar tak tahu siapa dirinya? Sasuke hampir tak percaya. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi demi Tuhan! Dia Uchiha Sasuke, seorang penyanyi sekaligus model terkenal se-Asia. Kakaknya adalah pemilik Uchiha Group, perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh dalam perekonomian dunia. Keluarga Uchiha pasti sudah terkenal disana-sini, dan gadis itu mengatakan ia tak mengenal Sasuke? Atau... Sasuke memang tak seterkenal itu? Huh! Kenapa ia jadi meragukan dirinya sendiri?

"Hei," gadis itu menyentakkannya kembali, "aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke-san." Ia melengkungkan bibirnya yang tipis dan pink itu, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang cukup manis. "Tampaknya kau pendatang baru disini," lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku kesini untuk liburan," sahut Sasuke, dan bukan untuk jumpa fans, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hum, baiklah, tapi sepertinya kau tersesat. Kau tak punya pemandu wisata?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab. Ia meminta izin cuti pada managernya dan memutuskan untuk berlibur di tempat-tempat yang lumayan dekat dengan Jepang. Ia memilih Bali, karena menurutnya tak akan ada banyak orang yang mengenalinya di sini. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka fansnya sudah bergerombol di bandara, mengganggu waktu liburannya yang sedikit itu. Hm, tapi bersama gadis ini juga bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya gadis ini tak tahu siapa dirinya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa tidak? kau tahu, disini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berwisata," ia tampak berpikir sebentar, "harusnya kau mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti pantai Kuta, Danau Beratan, atau Tanah Lot, dan bukannya ada di taman kecil seperti ini. Ah, aku akan mengantarmu," ia memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke, "setidaknya kau harus melepas syalmu. Ayolah, ini Bali. Dan lagi, sekarang sedang musim panas."

Ia hampir saja menarik syal itu jika Sasuke tidak mencegahnya. "Jangan ke tempat ramai seperti itu, tidak adakah tempat yang cukup sepi?"

.

.

.

Sesuai keinginannya, Sakura membawa Sasuke pergi ke kedai-kedai kecil yang cukup sepi. Mereka makan makanan khas Bali, seperti _serombotan_, dan Sakura tertawa keras saat lidah Sasuke harus membiasakan diri memakan sesuatu yang pedas seperti itu, ditambah lagi muka cowok itu yang memerah karena kepedasan. Setelah itu ia menurut saja ketika Sakura menyeretnya ke Pasar Seni di Sukawati (Sakura berpendapat Sasuke akan suka barang-barang yang ditawarkan di pasar itu), menikmati aneka kerajinan yang ada di sana.

"Aish... kawaii..."

Sakura memandang sebuah kalung di kios barang antik dengan tatapan ingin. Kalung itu bagus, dengan liontin berbentuk bintang dan pasir berkerlip biru di dalamnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian kecewa saat melihat harga yang tertera disana.

'Aku nggak bawa uang,' ia membatin, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi (Sakura benar-benar lupa untuk sekedar mengambil dompet saat ia melakukan aksi kaburnya tadi). Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali heran dengan tingkahnya. Apakah gadis itu memang sulit ditebak?

.

.

.

"Lho, Sasuke mana?" Sakura heran sendiri saat menyadari Sasuke sudah tak mengikutinya. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu hilang? Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tatapannya menjelajah kios-kios yang berjajar di kiri-kanan jalan, berharap menemukan pemuda itu disana. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Arghh... ia mendesah, bingung. Kakinya sudah terlalu capek untuk berjalan kembali menelusuri pasar itu dan mencari Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat, berdoa semoga pemuda itu tidak tersesat.

Satu menit.

Dua.

Tiga.

Lima menit.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kelakuannya benar-benar aneh. Bukannya mencari, ia malah asyik memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian membawa layang-layang, sesekali berseru dalam bahasa Bali. Ia mengerti artinya, namun lidahnya masih saja terasa aneh saat mengatakan apapun dalam bahasa ibu di Bali itu.

"Hei!"

Suara dalam bahasa Jepang itu membuatnya tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping bangku yang ia duduki.

"Kau darimana saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang tak bersalah.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas kesal, "kau meninggalkanku, Sakura."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Maaf," jawabnya, "Ayo kita pergi ke pantai! Aku melihat anak kecil membawa layangan mereka ke pantai kecil di sekitar sini!"

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menurut.

Mereka menikmati matahari yang mulai terbenam di sebuah pantai. Tidak sebagus yang Sasuke lihat di gambar-gambar, namun cukup menakjubkan. Gadis di sampingnya tampak gembira, emeraldnya berkilat-kilat senang.

Sasuke akui, pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan berbagai bentuk layang-layang menghiasi kanvas tak bertepi itu memang terlihat menarik.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Sakura menoleh. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Pemuda itu tampak... ragu? "Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendekat, kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia memasangkan sebuah kalung—kalung yang diinginkan Sakura—ke leher gadis itu.

Sakura menahan napas. Matanya melebar. Disentuhnya liontin kalung itu, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn." Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ingin rasanya mencium gadis di depannya, merasakan kehangatan bibir tipis itu. Bibir yang kini sedang melengkung, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang manis. Tapi ia sadar, ini tempat umum. Dan lagi ia berada di Indonesia, tempat dimana etika dan kesopanan dijunjung tinggi. Belum tentu Sakura akan menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang wajar. Jadi ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Sakura. Mengecupnya cukup lama. Sempat hatinya tergelitik, ingin meraup gadis ini bulat-bulat. Namun ia tahan keinginan itu.

"Terima kasih, sudah menemaniku seharian ini." Ucapnya ketika kecupannya berakhir.

Tak diduga, Sakura berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Ya, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Keduanya tahu, mungkin setelah ini mereka tak akan bertemu lagi—sangat kecil kemungkinan mereka bertemu.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan kalimat yang hampir menyerupai janji itu.

"Ya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

.

.

OWARI

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Kyaa... Sasuke!"

Jeritan Ino yang melengking membuat Sakura menoleh dengan malas. "Ada apa lagi sih Ino?"

"Lihat!" Ino menyodorkan sebuah majalah dengan semangat. Sakura meraih majalah itu. Ada sebuah artikel disana.

_**Uchiha Sasuke, Aktor Asia yang Paling Diminati Pergi ke Indonesia?**_

_Menurut seorang paparazzi yang semenjak dua minggu lalu mengikuti Uchiha bungsu ini, paparazzi itu mengaku ia mengikuti Sasuke Uchiha dan sampai di Indonesia, namun kehilangan jejak disana. Sasuke mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai, dan tinggal di pulau Dewata itu selama dua hari. Ketika ditanyai, pemuda delapanbelas tahun itu tidak mengelak ataupun berkelit._

"_Aku memang pergi kesana, untuk melepas penat."sang Uchiha itu mengomentari singkat._

_Wah, wah, ada apa ya?_

_Ditanyai lebih lanjut, Sasuke tak mau berkomentar banyak. Ia hanya berkata kalau pulau seribu pura itu menarik baginya, "aku ingin kesana jika sempat berlibur lagi."_

_Dibalik sikapnya yang misterius, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aktor berdarah bangsawan ini berlibur ke Bali?_

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berpose dengan pose yang lumayan—err...—hot.

Sakura tercekat.

Pemuda ini kan...

Sasuke? Sasuke yang ia temani waktu itu?

Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau Ino berkata idolanya itu 'Sasuke'?

Kebetulan?

Atau... takdir?

Sakura tersenyum. Seminggu lebih telah berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Ditatapnya langit yang bersih dengan ceria. Perlahan ia menyentuh bandul kalung berbentuk bintang yang selalu ia pakai. Ya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke...

Karena takdir selalu berjalan, kan?

.

.

A/N: Selesai juga! Oh ya, soal tempat, aku juga bingung. Sasuke mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai, tapi Sakura tinggal di Ubud (Gianyar). Kenapa Sasuke bisa ketemu Sakura? Anggap aja Sasuke naik taksi dan kesesat karena gak tau mau kemana dan gak bawa pemandu wisata.

Curhat dikit, aku baru sadar betapa butanya aku sama tempat wisata di Bali (padahal aku tinggal disitu), dan artis Indonesia (padahal ini negaraku). Jadi aku makai tempat yang ada di ingatanku aja. Gomen. Thanks udah baca ceritaku yang abal ini. Sankyuu...

Review, please?


End file.
